When Love Takes Over
by kibbles-123
Summary: Three new boys arrive in town, hiding a little secret and to get to the bottom of that secret Sergeant Charlie Buckton goes on a sneaky mission to uncover their secret. Will Love take over? Or will Charlie stay strong and stick by her cops instinct
1. 10 days, it's all i want

**When Love Takes Over **

_Three new boys arrive in town, hiding a little secret and to get to the bottom of that secret Sergeant Charlie Buckton goes on a sneaky mission to uncover their secret. Will Love take over? Or will Charlie stay strong and stick by her cops instincts. A Chax Fanfic. _

_I hope you guys enjoy my latest fan fiction. It's based on the movie How to lose a guy in ten days, but it's not entirely the same thing xo please let me know what you think by reviewing. _

The time was late; Charlie had just finished her night shift at work. The shift had felt like it went on forever. Mainly because she had a meeting with Inspectors; a rumour had been circulating the town that the three infamous River Boys were moving to town. Unfortunately for her it meant trouble and keeping Summer Bay a peaceful sea side town was hard enough.

The meeting had been about different strategies to keep the River Boys from creating havoc. Word from other stations was that the River Boys were part of a massive drug trading job; although the River Boys were never caught because they were always one step ahead from everyone. Police teams would be tipped off or worked out about harvest and no sooner did they get there, the crop had been harvested and no traces of people had been left.

Charlie was strolling along the beach, gazing out into the moonlight ocean. She could here footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw the familiar face of her best friend Bianca.

"Good Evening" Bianca said.

"Evening, What are you doing out this late?" Charlie asked.

"Same thing you're doing, thinking"

"What about?"

"Liam. What else could it be" Bianca laughed.

"I can't help you there B. I haven't had a fling since Angelo" Charlie said.

"That long? Really? That's been ages."

"I know it's really hard lately. I have been tied down with work"

"The timing couldn't be more right, tomorrow at Angelo's there is going to be a single's night; you should go"

"What by myself?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"I can't go, I have Liam, but if you sweet talk Ruby, I'm sure she would go with you" Bianca said. "And I heard that three boys that go by the name of the River Boys are going to be there and apparently their hot!"

"There also criminals" Charlie added.

"Let your hair down for once Charlie" Bianca said, playfully hitting Charlie on the arm. "Anyway I'm off. Have a goodnight."

"Bye"

Charlie was left walking along the beach by herself. Thinking about it, Charlie realised something, which would give her a boost in her personal life but also in her professional life.

_The next morning _

The next morning Charlie hurried into work to share her new idea to the Inspectors.

Charlie knocked on the door of her office. "Inspector?"

"Come in Sergeant" Inspector Joyce's voice boomed.

"Hi, I have a proposition for you." Charlie's voice was shaky; she didn't know how he was going to react. "It has something to do with the River Boy Case."

"What might that be?"

"As you know the eldest Braxton, Darryl is the leader of the notorious gang and to pin him for drug offences, I was thinking of stepping down for a while and acting as a love partner, to get inside of the his life"

"So you're telling me that you want to become intimate and act as girlfriend to a well known criminal?"

"Yes, but it will be entirely professional on my behalf" Charlie said.

"Absolutely not" Inspector Joyce said forcefully. "I will not have a good officer compromise herself with a known criminal even if it means we can pin him"

"Inspector, Please just hear me out" Charlie pleaded. "Just give me 10 days, 10 days and I will have enough information and evidence to put him behind bars."

"Why ten days?" He asked.

"Because 10 days is enough time to get enough evidence and 10 days is too short to fall in love" Charlie said.

"Fine, I'll let you do it. But I hope I don't regret this"

"I promise you, you won't regret this" Charlie said. She left her office and went home. If she was going to get the eldest Braxton's attention, she was going to need to look her best.

Charlie had convinced Ruby to take a night off studying and to come out with her. Even though Charlie was not entirely happy about Ruby being going to a part under aged but it meant that she didn't have to go alone and that was fine with Charlie.

Ruby and Charlie went shopping; Ruby bought a nice floral print maxi dress whilst Charlie bought a beautiful fire red mini dress. It cupped her bust nicely at the top and then flowed out and ended just above her knee. She bought some black heels to go with it. She had to make sure she was looking as sexy as ever, if she wanted to catch Darryl's attention.

The night had finally reached and Charlie and Ruby rocked up at Angelo's looking hot, as they entered a lot of heads turned.

"You ready for this?" Charlie whispered in Ruby's ear.

"Yep, and I hope you don't mind but I see Romeo over there so I might go talk to him" Ruby walked off. Leaving Charlie by herself; this night wasn't going to be easy so Charlie decided what best way to ease her nerves then a glass of champagne.

Once Charlie had gotten her drink she gazed around the room looking for the Braxton's. Hopefully they did show up or it would be a waste of time for her. She had never seen the brothers in person before but had seen plenty of photos.

She waited a while, but they eventually showed up. She did get what Bianca was saying about how hot they were. Darryl the eldest Braxton was the hottest and she was just lucky enough to be given the task of getting to him.

Charlie watched as they walked up to the bar, less than two metres away from them. They were the typical guy ordering a beer. Darryl had glanced at her a couple of times, but it wasn't enough to get his attention. She was going to have to do something more.

The Braxton Brothers met with a group of boys who they seemed to get on well. They were all sitting in the booth, watching the lively atmosphere around them.

"Some smoking hot women here tonight boys" The eldest Braxton brother said.

"Please, you couldn't get any of them" The middle Braxton, Heath replied.

"Mate, I could make any one of these women in here fall in love with me" Darryl said.

"Prove it"

"How do you want me to do that?" Darryl asked.

"I choose a woman, you make her fall In love with you"

"Done, it's a deal. What are the conditions?"

"I choose the brunette sitting over at the bar by herself and you have 10 days to make her fall in love with you"

"Why ten days?"

"Because in 10 days, Mum is holding a BBQ for us and if she is in love with you, then she'll go with you."

"Watch me work my magic" Darryl said as he walked up to Charlie.

Charlie was staring into her empty glass of champagne. Think that she was going to have to be straight forward with Darryl. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Brax standing there.

"Excuse me Miss, but did it hurt?" Darryl asked.

"What hurt?" Charlie replied confused.

"When you fell from heaven?"

Charlie looked at him, and then started cracking up laughing. "As a matter of fact, it hurt quite a lot; I might need you to kiss it better?"

"I'm Darryl, but you can call me Brax." He stuck out his hand.

"Charlie" She said taking a hold of his hand. "Why don't we take this conversation outside?"

"Suits me" Brax replied. Charlie grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. On the wait out Brax looked back at Heath who was shocked that the girl he picked was interested. He picked her because she was one that didn't look like she would fall for the bad boy act.

Charlie had dragged Brax out onto the beach. They started walking along the sand. "So what do you do for a living?" Charlie asked, trying to make small talk.

"I run a furniture import business, hoping soon I can buy a restaurant. How about yourself?"

"Nothing to permanent at the moment" Charlie smiled.

"I'm guessing you're single?"

"Yes, I am single"

"Likewise"

Brax turned around to Charlie and grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a short but passionate kiss, leaving her wanting more. "What was that for?" Charlie mumbled.

"I thought I'd try before I buy" Brax laughed.

"So do I make the cut?" Charlie asked.

"I think so"

"Well in that case, let's take this little talk back to my house" Charlie brushed her lips up against his, tempting him.

Brax kissed Charlie and followed her lead back to her house. He thought to himself, this was going to be the easiest thing to do.


	2. Day 1, the game begins

**Here is the second update, i hope i don't dissapoint, the next few updates will get more interesting :-) **

**Much Love**

**xo**

* * *

><p>Day 1- The game begins.<p>

Charlie woke up the next morning entwined in Brax's body. Last night she let her hair out and had a bit of fun, now it was time for her to get down to business. Firstly she had to know that she had him interested and was not one night fling.

Charlie untangled herself from Brax's body, she stood up and rifled through her wardrobe for some comfortable clothing; she wanted to go for a run.

"Wake up" Charlie nudged Brax.

His whole body jumped slightly, his eyes started opening slowly. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's time to get up" Charlie laughed.

"Why are you torturing me? The sun is too bright" Brax stammered.

"You can stay here if you like; I'm going for a jog"

"I'll be here when you get back" Brax replied.

Charlie giggled to herself before leaving. It had become a routine of hers to go for an early morning run with Bianca. Then the two of them would head to the diner and have breakfast. Bianca and Charlie met at the entrance of the beach near the surf club.

"Good Morning how was last night? Did you get any numbers?" Bianca asked in a rush.

"Morning to you too and I currently have an irresistible gorgeous man in my bed at home waiting for me" Charlie snickered.

"Get out! Charlie Buckton!" Bianca exclaimed.

"I know, but it had to happen."

"What do you mean had to happen?"

"Well after our little talk yesterday it gave me an idea. I was deprived of sex and work was slow. So I made a deal with my boss, I have 10 days to put Darryl Braxton behind bars."

"How does that help you with your deprived sex life?" Bianca asked.

"Well, I have ten days to find out a certain piece of information about Darryl Braxton and he's not going to come out and tell me. Is he? So I told my boss I would start a relationship with him"

"Oh" Was all Bianca managed to get out. She was quite stunned at Charlie's choice. "That is a great plan, helps you with your sex life and work life. And may I ask why ten days?"

"Ten days, long enough to get the information and too short to fall in love" Charlie replied simply.

"Famous last words" Bianca laughed.

"Seriously Bianca, I am not going to get my feelings muddled in this task"

"Whatever you say" Bianca paused. "I'm going to have to skip breakfast, Liam wants to talk to me, so I told him we'd have a breakfast date"

"Break my heart" Charlie giggled. "Ditching you best friend for your lover"

"I think that's fair" Bianca added.

"Well, I'll see you later today" Charlie gave Bianca a quick hug before heading home.

When Charlie got home Brax was still sound asleep and she was hungry. She quickly ran and jumped on top of him. "Boo!" She squealed.

Brax woke up. "If I didn't know any better, I would be saying you're trying to give me a heart attack"

"Mm, are you hungry? Because I could really go for some breakfast"

"Sure, just give me a moment" Brax said, as he jumped out of bed and put his clothes on. "Where are we going?"

"The diner? I'm not much of a cook" Charlie felt embarresed.

"Sounds good to me"

Charlie and Brax walked down to the diner hand in hand. There wasn't much talking happening, but the atmosphere wasn't awkward or anything.

They sat down at a table near the back of diner. Studying the menu, Charlie wondered what sort of food Brax would eat. She had imagined him as bacon and eggs man.

"What do you feel like?" Charlie asked placing the menu to the side.

"I might go for Bacon and Eggs" Brax replied. She let out a soft giggle. "What was that for?"

"I just knew you were going to go for that, you seem like the kind of man who would"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Not entirely that predictable" Charlie smiled. "I'm smarter than you think"

"Oh come on! It's easy trying to guess which kind of breakfast someone is going to have"

"Is it now? Try and guess what I am going to get" Charlie smirked; she knew he wouldn't guess right.

Brax studied the menu one more time, he had thinking face on. "Scrambled eggs"

"Wrong! I'm going to get the yoghurt and muesli"

"Did you just change your mind? Because I think you did just to prove me wrong"

"I would never do that!"

Charlie and Brax ordered the desired breakfast meals and ate it with little conversation. Charlie was actually starting to like Brax; he was just an easy-going, smart chrematistic guy. Except for the fact that he is a river boy.

"What made you become a river boy?" Charlie asked.

Brax look stunned. "Gee, word gets around fast"

"Sorry, It's just I'm interested" Charlie replied.

"It's a bit of a story, why don't I take you out on a date tonight and we can get to know each other a bit more"

Charlie thought about it for a moment. "Sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up around 7" Brax answered.

Charlie and Brax briefly kissed before going there spate ways. Charlie was going home to relax and Brax was going home to talk to his brother.

"Nice to show your face" Heath said as Brax walked in the door.

"What can I say, you picked a beauty" Brax replied smugly.

"Just because she's a beauty doesn't mean you're going to win mate"

"I will win, and I may have been a touch to drunk last night to realise, but are we betting on again?"

"We are betting on who gets Angelo's."

"You're going down! I want Angelo's" Brax laughed. Brax and heath could never share anything. The only thing they shared was friends and at times it wasn't always easy. Heath knew if they hadn't betted on the restaurant Brax would've most likely gotten it because he was the eldest.

_6:30pm at Charlie and Leah's shared house. _

Charlie was just adding the final touches to her ensemble. She decided to wear her favourite white maxi dress. It hugged her chest nicely and fell to the floor with elegance. She added silver accessories and pinned her hair back. She was hoping she didn't over do it.

She was surprised when she walked out of her room, to find Brax waiting at the door for her. He was right on time.

"Hello" Brax said quite calmly.

"Hello Mr Braxton, you look scrub up good" Charlie smiled as she looked at him. He was in dress jeans, and a grey suit jacket.

"Let's get a wriggle on" Brax said as he grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

Brax had chosen a classy restaurant in the city. He wanted to make an impression and to show he was serious about a relationship with her.

As the couple got closer to the restaurant Charlie was in awe, she had read so many great reviews about the restaurant and she was finally going to get to eat there.

_At the table_

"Thank you for taking me out tonight" Charlie said.

"Well it's no problem, I like your company" Brax replied.

"So tell me about yourself" Charlie egged him on.

"Not much to say really" Brax really didn't want to pour his heart out to her on the first date.

"Really?" Charlie questioned him.

"Well I came to Summer Bay, because I needed to escape the life I had, I wanted to make a fresh start"

"You've come to the right place" Charlie giggled.

"I'm sure I have, tell me about you" Brax replied.

"I lived in the city with my mum and dad, and moved here when my mum died" She knew Brax had left some details out, so she decided not to let him know about Ruby just yet.

"I'm sorry to hear that about your mum, it's tough losing a parent"

"One of your parents passed away?"

"No, my old man's an idiot, cheated on my mum and left with the mistress for a new life, left me and my three brothers"

"That's horrible" Was all Charlie managed to spit out. She was so shocked that someone did that.

"Enough of the boring details of my life, how about we drive back and maybe get ah dessert on the beach?" Brax winked at Charlie.

"I'd love that" Charlie smiled. Tonight she had seen a more sensitive side to Brax than she ever though she would.


	3. Day 2, White Roses and Mixed feelings

Day 2- White Roses and Mixed feelings.

The next morning Charlie arrived at the entrance of the beach warming up and getting ready to meet Bianca. She hadn't stopped thinking about last night and some of the things he had said. From what she knew about him and what he had told she worked out the only reason why he got into the drug business was to put food on the table. She just couldn't imagine what it would be like to not have anything. But then again, when she had everything her life wasn't perfect. Her thoughts travelled far and wide; eventually she ended up thinking about Ruby. Had it been wrong of her not to tell Brax that she had a child? To herself, if she met a guy and on the first date and had dropped the bombshell of him having a child she would more than likely been frightened off. But was her situation different? After all Ruby was 17 and was more than capable of looking after herself.

"Boo!" Bianca jumped up behind Charlie, scaring her.

She let out a little shriek. "Bianca, don't ever do that again" Charlie let out a soft giggle.

"I'm sorry, by the looks of it you were in deep thought, care to share?" Bianca asked.

Charlie pondered should she tell Bianca? "Uhhmm" was all she managed to say.

"Let me guess it's about Mr Lover Boy!" Bianca squealed with excitement.

"Yes! I was thinking about him, but not like that" She noticed the smile on her friends face. "Last night, we had our first date and I had a perfect opportunity to tell him about Ruby-"

Bianca cut in. "but you didn't because it might ruin the plans with your work"

"Exactly" Charlie sighed.

"You know, you should tell him, the sooner the better. This town is quite small and secrets like this don't actually stay secret for long"

Charlie understood what Bianca was saying. "But I guess I'm lucky because the town's gossip guru is visiting Morag in the City for 3 weeks which means I know she won't spill the beans on my job or my family"

"The timing couldn't be better with Colleen out of town, but you still need to tell him, it's no excuse."

"I know, I know! It's just I really don't want to disappoint my boss's"

"I can't help you in that department but I can honestly say that if you really want this thing to work you need to tell him about Ruby, I'm not saying how she was conceived but the fact she is your daughter"

_At the diner_

Ruby was sitting at a table dozing off into fairyland. She had been on cloud nine ever since she had met Casey Braxton at the Angelo's party the other night. They had spent most of their time together. She knew Charlie would disapprove of him, because he was a river boy. But Casey wasn't like them, he was different.

"Hey Leah, Have you seen my mother anywhere? She had already left to go for her run this morning" Ruby asked Leah who was standing behind the counter.

"Hey Rubes, I haven't seen Charlie in a while actually. Not since the other night at Angelo's" Leah laughed.

"She was home yesterday for a bit then didn't come home" Ruby replied.

"Well, she and Bianca normally come to the diner for breakfast in about half an hour."

Brax walked into the diner and saw a brunette figure leaning over the counter talking to a younger teen, which had a resemblance similar to Charlie. He assumed the brunette was Leah.

"Excuse me" Brax said whilst interrupting their conversation. "I'm looking for a Leah?"

"Hi, and you found her" She waved awkwardly.

"This may sound a bit odd, but the last day I have been seeing your house mate Charlie and I just wanted to know if you knew where she was" Brax asked as nice as possible.

Leah and Ruby both looked at each other and cracked a smile. "Well, we're trying to figure that one out."

"Oh, that makes it difficult" Brax said.

"By the way" Ruby piped in. "I'm Ruby, Charlie's daughter. Nice to meet you"

He stood there shocked. Charlie hadn't mentioned she had a daughter, and from the looks of it, Ruby wasn't any long lost daughter. "Hi, I'm Brax. I'm not sure if your mother has mentioned me or not, I think we are going out"

"You think? That sound's positive" Ruby laughed.

"Yea, I'm not known for big thinking" He scratched his head. "Any ideas?"

"She loves white roses"

"White roses? Really, I thought she'd hate flowers" Brax commented.

"You should send her a bunch of them for her"

"I might just do that… Bye" Brax said walking out of the diner, most likely to the nearest florist.

_Running with Bianca and Charlie _

"Charlie, I'm going to skip breakfast this morning" Bianca said.

"Why is everything alright?"

"I broke up with Liam yesterday and he isn't too happy" Bianca was almost in tears.

"I'm so sorry Bianca, I was going on and on about Brax and Ruby and all my problems"

"It's alright, I'm glad you did talk about it, it took my mind off it"

"I'm here if you want to talk" Charlie said hugging her best friend.

"I will bye"

"Bye" Charlie watched as Bianca ran off the beach. She felt sorry for her friend. It was nearly 10am and her stomach was grumbling. She wanted to get home fast and eat some breakfast.

As Charlie was walking to the front door, she noticed an array of white roses outside of the door. There must have been close to 100 flowers and amongst those flowers was Brax.

"Oh my gosh" Charlie didn't know what to say, it was the most beautiful thing someone has ever done for. "Ar-are these for me?" she asked.

"No, there for me" Brax said sarcastically.

Charlie leant in and kissed him lightly. "Thank you how did you know I love white roses?"

"Because your daughter told me" Charlie froze, she couldn't believe he found out about Ruby before she told him. He noticed the stunned look on her face. "It's alright; I mean we all have our secrets and I understand"

"Sorry, I didn't want to spoil the fun so early" Charlie said quietly.

"I have to go, but I'll call you tomorrow and we can go out" Brax said kissing Charlie.

"Bye" Charlie waved him off. "Wait" She called out. He turned around and looked her.

"Yes?"

"True or False, All's fair in love and war"

"False" he said almost straight away.

This was just great, she thought to herself. It wasn't even midday yet and her day was turned upside down. She knew it, she knew she wouldn't be able to just use him, it wasn't her. She had to get out of this mess before it all came to much for her.

Charlie walked into the police station and straight to her office where she found Inspector Joyce sitting.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Inspector Joyce asked.

"I can't do it, I can't play with someone's feelings like that. I mean at the start I thought I would be able to do it but I just can't" She told him.

"If this is regarding Darryl Braxton, then I'm sorry Charlie but you made a commitment to your work and I except you to follow through with this task."

"But Sir-"

"There are no buts. You have told me a plan and you should follow through" Inspector Joyce spoke firmly.

"Fine" Charlie said and turned and walked out the door. Annoyed was an understatement of how she was feeling. She ran into a well built man. She turned to look at him and apologise and noted that it was Brax.

"W-what are you doing here?" Charlie stammered.

"I could ask the same thing about you" Brax replied.

"I'll see you tonight, she said quickly before leaving. She was just sprung leaving her work and she didn't know what excuse to use when he asked her about it later.

Charlie arrived home; her mind hadn't stopped playing with her. She needed out of this situation and since her boss made it clear she can't be the one to break-up, which meant he had too. It was only the logical reason she could think of and that was to make his life hell causing him to break-up with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud knock on her door. "Charlie" his voice echoed through the house.

She stood up and braced herself for the confrontation. "Coming"

"What happened before? You couldn't get out of the station quick enough" Brax asked.

"I was just surprised to see you there"

"I was a bit surprised to see you there; you're quite the Good Samaritan."

"Yea, I was a witness to a car accident and they just wanted a statement" she blurted out.

"Oh, Well I have to go talk to my annoying brother but are we still on for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes we are" Charlie replied kissing him.

Her plans had changed, tomorrow was the start of a new game she was about to play- how to lose him in 8 days.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, just want to say thanks for reviews, story alerts, etc :) Much Love and review to let me know what you think :) xo <strong>


	4. Day 3, Blossoming Relationship

**Day 3, Blossoming Relationship **

"Can I interest you in a surfing lesson?" Brax asked. Charlie and him were standing in the doorway of Leah's house. She had been trying her best to avoid him from the last 24hours but it just didn't seem to work. He had called and left numerous amounts of messages and this was the second time he had been around to the house. She knew she couldn't avoid him any longer.

"Yea sure… Let me grab my stuff" She said as she walked to her bedroom with Brax following. She opened one of her drawers and started digging around. She was trying to look for the perfect bikini. She wouldn't normally care what she wore, but she was trying to be distant from him and she knew if she wore a revealing bikini it would only turn him on more and that's not what she wanted.

"Didn't think a girl could have so many swimsuits" Brax commented looking into the draw.

"I like to have a couple spare" She grinned.

"Fair enough" He said jumping on the bed.

Charlie found the perfect swimsuit, it was from last season but it would be alright. It was a one piece the back cut out. It had a girly print on it. She put it on and through a casual beach dress over the top. "You ready?"

"Yep, let's go" Brax said grabbing her hand and leaving.

Charlie gazed out at the waves, there was a storm coming in and the waves looked rough. There would be no chance she could surf in these conditions. "Brax, I don't know if I can do this"

"You'll be fine, I am the best teacher out" He said confidently.

"But, but you have been surfing for ages, you're used to these conditions" She whined.

"You're not getting out of this! You'll be safe. I promise" Brax built a small mound out of the sand and balanced his board on it. "Before we go out, how about you try balancing on the sand?"

"If it means I can post pone going out in the water, I'll do it" She laughed. She placed one foot on the board and leant her body on Brax for support while she put her other foot on the board. She found her balance pretty quickly and didn't need Brax as much as she thought. "Hey this is pretty easy" she commented.

"I'm cut; I was hoping you were going to be bad so I could uh be more hands on with you"

She giggled. "Nice try but I'm too good for you"

"If you're that good why don't you try it out on the water?" He proposed.

Charlie didn't know if it was such a good idea to go out in the water or not. The sea looked rough and she wasn't about to risk it. "I don't know if I'm ready"

"Don't be a wuss" He carried on.

"Fine, let's do this" She started strutting down the beach towards the water, when she heard Brax coughing sarcastically. "Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said pointing to the board.

"I thought a man like you with muscles would help a pretty lady?" She blushed.

"Sure, Sure, just make an excuse" He laughed.

When they were out far enough, Charlie sat on the board waiting for the perfect wave to catch to prove to Brax she could surf.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked, they had been out there for a while.

"The perfect wave" She smiled.

"Catch this one" he said to an oncoming wave. She gently got into position and stood up on the board as the wave took her to shore. She carefully kept balanced before falling off.

"See I told you I could surf" She remarked as she paddled towards Brax.

"I see, you're a fast learner…" He said leaning into kissing her. "How about we get out and go back to my place?"

"Sure" She smiled.

After showering and removing the sand and sticky salt water they were sitting on the lounge snuggled up just talking.

"I really like spending time with you Charlie" He said.

"Me too" She said reluctantly.

They were interrupted when Brax's phone started to vibrate and a little alert tone sounded. "Looks like you have a message" she said.

Brax picked up his phone and read the message.

'**_Hey Mate, haven't seen or heard from you in the past couple of days… the surf at Wilson's is off the chain. Sam.' _**

Sam had been Brax's very best friend since he could remember. They both had the same family problems and they shared so many qualities and likes.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"It's Sam, my best mate"

"Oh okay, are you seeing him soon?"

"Yea, in an hour or so"

"I have an idea, follow me" Charlie said jumping off the lounge and heading to the car. She had just thought of a brilliant idea to start getting rid of Brax. One thing she knew about guys is that they hated extremely weird presents.

Charlie yelled out directions left, right and centre. "Where are we going?" Brax asked.

"You'll see when we get there. Now make a left here and then park outside the shop" she said as they came to the end of a street.

He did as he was told and when they parked outside a plant shop he was completely confused. "What are we doing here" He asked.

Charlie ignored his last question and guided him throughout the shop looking for a specific plant. When she came across it she picked it up. "This is a love fern"

"And what is so special about this plant?" He asked.

"It's a symbol of our blossoming relationship, it needs TLC" She smiled, transferring the plant into his hands.

"Alright then" He said.

_LATER THAT DAY _

Brax was making his way down the beach to meet Sam. He couldn't stop thinking about how weird Charlie was acting. Was the love fern meant to be a joke he didn't get? Or was she being serious? It seemed quite ridiculous he thought.

"Ah, I see you have finally decided to come out of hiding" Sam said as Brax approached.

"I'm sorry man, been a bit busy with ah business lately" Brax said.

"Yea, I heard about this chick. Are you seriously going to try?"

"Well of course, I want that restaurant and heath is the only one stopping me and since I am front man of our little off the side drug business… I need a place to keep the money"

"Wow, you're becoming a real man Brax" Sam laughed. "So tell me all about her?"

"She's pretty, sexy, smart… Heath made it easy for me"

"She might seem like the right package but every girl has their bad qualities. Is she falling head over heels for you yet?"

"It's hard to tell, one moment she is into the idea of us being together and other times she's really distant."

"You sure it isn't PMS?"

"I don't know what it is… yesterday I was going to the cop shop for something and she was walking out and when I asked her about it she freaked out and sort of pushed me away then this afternoon she goes and buys a stupid plant declaring it's like our blossoming relationship"

"That's truly weird. But you need to keep her if you're going to win… Also if you do win; you know I will help you with the restaurant."

"Yea mate I do"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, wasn't really my best though... please review xo <strong>


	5. Day 4, I think i'm allergic!

**Day 4, I think I'm allergic **

**Hope you like this update! Not too sure if it's the best one but hey! let me know what you think :P If you have any funny ideas for charlie to push brax away let me know also! and thankyou to spotty for some of the ideas :D xo**

* * *

><p>Brax and Sam were leaning against Brax's black Ute on the side of the road near the national park. The pair had organised a drug deal just to make a little bit of money.<p>

"Where are they?" Sam said, getting impatient.

"I don't know mate, hopefully they show" Brax said hopefully.  
>The conversation was interrupted by Brax's phone ringing. He looked at the screen and Charlie's name was flashing.<p>

Brax: Hey Charlie  
>Charlie: Hey Braxy boo boo. How are you?<br>Brax: A new nickname?  
>Charlie: Yes! Is it alright if I swing by your house to see you now?<br>Brax: Umm. I am not actually home at the moment, but you can wait for me there I won't be long… my brother should be home  
>Charlie: That should be fine, bye<p>

"Was that Charlie?" Sam asked Brax.

"Yea, she wants to meet up" Brax said, checking his watch.

"You go, I can do the deal" Sam proposed.

Brax hesitated for a moment. "It's alright, it won't take much longer"

Charlie just finished packing a box of items to take over to Brax's house. She read an article earlier on about how guys hate there rooms or houses to be decorated with teddy bears and homely things. In her box she packed a lot of small cute teddy bears, pink blankets and most of all she brought pink towels to decorate his en-suite with. She thought to herself surely this would tip him over the edge.

Charlie knocked on the front door of his house that he shared with his two brothers.

"Hello" Heath said looking strangely at Charlie.

"You must be Heath?" Charlie replied.

"Yep and I'm guessing you're the famous Charlie?"

"Yes I am"

"Come on in, Brax isn't home at the moment but"

"That's fine, I've come to give him some things" her smile grew wider as she walked in the door. "I'll just go put them his bedroom"

"Alright" Heath waved her off and went back to watching the ball game.

Once she was in his room she placed all the teddy bears around the room and added a soft pink blanket on the end of his bed. Now that the bedroom was done she moved into the bathroom. Placing the towels neatly on the hooks and dropping pink bath mats on the ground it looked just like a girl's bathroom the only thing missing was lady products in his cupboard. She opened her handbag and grabbed a little purse out, placing each item in the cupboard. Stepping back and admiring her creation she smiled. He was defiantly not going to like this.

Brax and Sam had received a call saying that the deal needed to be rescheduled to the afternoon because of traffic.

"Well, you better get going; you don't want to keep the lady waiting." Sam laughed.

"That I do not" Brax smiled. He was starting to really admire her. He didn't know whether it was her soft brown curls or her beautiful figure or even her personality. The only thing he didn't like about her was her weird side; he still was a bit confused about the love fern saga.

"Will I get to meet her?" Sam asked.

"If you want to I suppose… maybe this afternoon after the deal"

Brax and Sam said their goodbyes and parted ways for a couple of hours.

Charlie had ventured out into the lounge room and sat next to Heath.

"Hi" She said.

"How's it going"?" He replied casually.

"It's really good, I have enjoyed spending time with Brax lately" She added.

"That's good" She was annoying him and all he wanted to do was watch the game in silence.

"Yea, have you seen our love fern yet? I think it's so beautiful"

"It's a plant"

"No it's a symbol of our love" Charlie put on a dazed love voice.

"Gross, I'm outta of here" Heath said as he got up. He was about to open the door when Brax walked in.

"Hey Braxy boo boo" Charlie said over enthused, she got up and ran over to him and jump in his arms. She pressed her lips against him, she kiss him with all the passion she could.

"Hey Charlie" Brax simply said.

"Eww, Yuck! I'm leaving now. Bye Braxy boo boo" He laughed as he walked out. Brax felt extremely embarrassed. He knew his brother would call him that for the rest of his life.

"Oh wait bro, I need to talk to you quickly" Brax said catching Heath before he left.

Charlie let out an abrupt sneeze, followed by another one and then another one. Her eyes started getting watery and glassy. "I think I'm allergic to your cologne" She said in between fake sneezing.

"Uh but I'm not wearing any" Brax replied.

She faked sneezed once more. "You have to be, I think we need to go buy you a new one" She said grabbing his and pulling him towards the car.

Charlie thought to herself it was kind of fun, making Brax annoyed and confused, but surely by now he would be getting annoyed.

When they were at the department store, Charlie set foot to go to the cologne area. She was going to find the most disgusting smell she could find.

She picked up a couple of bottles, they all smelled so good! But to keep playing the game she sneezed at a couple. Going through them she came to one and smelt it. It was the most horrible smell she had ever smelt. It was a mixture of cat pee and something unidentified.

"Mm what about this one?" Charlie said shoving it in his face. "I'm not even sneezing so it's good" she smiled encouragingly.

He took one sniff. "Um yea, lovely… how about we keep looking?"

"But it's nice and cheap plus it doesn't make me sneeze" She have him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright" Brax said to keep her happy.

Brax's phone started ringing. It was Sam.

Brax: Sam, what's up mate?  
>Sam: Dealers just called, said there ready to do some eh business.<br>Brax: I'm a bit busy at the moment  
>Sam: Is it life or death?<br>Brax: No  
>Sam: Then it can wait Brax. We need this deal.<br>Brax: Fine, I'm on my way.

"Charlie, something's come up and I need to go" Brax said sincerely.

"What's come up, I'll come with you" Charlie replied.

"Um nah it's okay" He said hesitantly.

Once those words flew out of his mouth she knew exactly what he was going to do. She thought for a moment. "Alright, Call me when you're finished" she said kissing his cheek lightly.

"Bye" Brax waved her off.

Once he was out of sight Charlie quickly dialled Inspector Joyce's number. It was now or never to do the task.

Inspector: Charlie, What is it?  
>Charlie: There's a deal about to happen and I'm pretty sure Brax is involved.<br>Inspector: Alright, follow him and record the scene on you're phone, we'll have enough proof then.  
>Charlie: I'm not doing that! I will follow him but I'm not recording him! I'll send you location once I'm there.<p>

The phone line went dead and she followed Brax out towards the car, always keeping a safe distance behind. They drove to the spot they were earlier before, but not before Brax was pulled over the police.

Brax pulled over his car and waited for one of the officers to come over.

"Mr Braxton could I please get you to step out of the car?" Inspector voice asked.

"Why? I wasn't speeding nor have I been drinking" Brax stated annoyed.

"We have enough suspicions to believe you are holding illegal substances on you, we have a warrant" Joyce said waving a piece of paper in his face.

"Whatever" Brax said getting of his car.

After half an hour of searching his car came up clean, he knew if he wanted to play the game he had to do it right.


	6. Day 5, Princess Sophia

**Day 5, Princess Sophia **

"How did you not find anything?" Charlie demanded. She was standing in her office once again complaining and irritating Inspector Joyce.

"We frisked him and we searched his car nothing was found. Obviously he wasn't dealing" Inspector Joyce said. He too was a little annoyed they hadn't found anything on Brax.

"This is so stupid; I'm going to search his house myself. I will find something!" Charlie said sternly.

"But Sargent, you have no rights to do that"

"I'm his girlfriend remember? I am invited to their place"

"Be careful then"

Charlie left in a huff. She couldn't believe the search had shown up with nothing. She knew for certain that he was dealing or being active within the drug community. She was also pretty sure Sam had something to do with it as well. She quickly got out her phone and sent a message to Brax.

**_Hey Braxy Boo Boo! How are you today? Can I come over ;) xo Charlie. _**

Within in a minute or two Brax texted back.

**_Charlie, I'm fine… Just having a surf with Heath. Xo _**

Charlie looked at the message. It was the perfect opportunity to have a little snoop. She knew nothing was in his bedroom from the previous encounter with the stuffed toys and various pink items.

She knocked at the door and Casey came rushing to it.

"Oh Hi Charlie" Casey said.

"Hi Casey, Can I wait for Brax here?" Charlie asked.

"Ah sure! I was just on my way to see Ruby."

"Why are you seeing Ruby?" She asked quizzical.

"We've been seeing each other…"

"Oh.. Since when?"

"About a week or so ago"

"Right well, it was nice of you both to tell me" She said bluntly. She couldn't believe her daughter hadn't told her about her relationship.

"Sorry, I thought you knew" He said apologetic

"It's fine"

"Alright see ya!"

"Bye" She waited until she heard the car drive off before she started snooping around. Heading to the kitchen first. Making her way through all the cupboards and all of the nooks and crannies. Not one bit of juicy information turned up. She then started on the living room. Lifting up pillows and lounge cushions even checking the draws on the TV unit. She found nothing.

Standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips deciding where to head next she heard a car pull up. Quickly glancing outside the window she noticed it was Brax's black Ute. Shit she thought as she scurried towards his room.

Hastily ripping her clothes off and putting them in a pile in the corner whilst hanging her panties on his door knob. She jumped into his bed and quickly pulled the sheets around her.

"It was a mad set of waves out their today aye" Brax said to Heath as they walked through the door.

"It was hopefully, it'll stay like that and I can go for a surf later" Heath was in the kitchen pouring some juice. "Want some?" He asked Brax.

"Nah, I'm going to have a shower" Brax walked off.

Brax whistled down the hall way when he noticed his door shut and a pair of navy blue panties hanging or the door knob. Slowly opening the door he noticed Charlie laying on the bed only wrapped in one of his sheets. He glanced around the room looking at the various things that weren't there before.

"Umm, Charlie?" Brax asked.

She lifted her body a tiny bit. "Hey Sexy" She said seductively.

"When did you get in here?" He laughed slightly.

"Casey let me in… would you like to have bit of fun?" She asked. She positioned herself slightly making sure the sheet dropped and showed her left breast.

"Mm" Brax mumbled. He slowly walked over to his bed.

She started undoing the top button on his boardies and slowly untying the drawstring. "Does Princess Sophia want to come out?"

"Who's Princess Sophia?" He asked confused, thinking it was one of the various stuffed teddy bears.

Charlie let out a little giggle and pointed to his manhood.

"Oh I see? You want to name my member Princess Sophia?" He was slightly embarrassed.

"Mm Hm… SO how about it?" She asked pulling him closer.

"You couldn't think of any other names?"

"Mm Like what?"

"Maybe Like the Warrior King"

"Fine then... Does the warrior king want to come out and play?"

"Not today Charlie" He smiled lightly. He was highly embarrassed.

"OH I haven't made you shy have i?" She said innocently.

"No, No… Just not today"

"Okay" She started dressing herself before getting up to leave. She started to walk down the hall way.

"Are you missing something?" Brax was swinging her knickers on his finger.

"Keep them" She winked before leaving.

She totally loved every bit of that. She couldn't believe her of all people made Brax sensitive. Oh what a perfect day it was.

Bianca and Charlie were outside Leah's house discussing life's issues.

"So how are you coping after the Liam thing?" Charlie asked her best friend.

"I'm fine, it's just hard you know, so used to being with him every day to not seeing him and if I do see him it is so awkward!" Bianca said.

"Aww to bad. I'm sure you'll find someone better"

"Hopefully, Anyway enough about my problems let's talk about you and Brax? How's it going?"

"Oh funny you should say that" Charlie giggled. "I can't do it… I just can't bring myself to be so mean to someone so I decided to push him away…"

"Oh… How's that working out for you?"

"He doesn't get the idea! I mean I've decorated his room with teddy bears and pink things… I've told him I'm allergic to his cologne, made him buy one that smelt like cat piss! I even nicknamed his penis Princess Sophia!"

"Princess Sophia? Really?"

"Yes! I did! He was so embarrassed!" Charlie said. "He just won't get the message! I don't know what I'm going to do"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow with him?"

"No he's having a boys night…"

"You're letting him do that?"

"Well he has it every week so-" Bianca cut Charlie off.

"That was before he met you! Now you should really do something bad so he'll push you away for good." Bianca said.

"I just might do that" Charlie said cunningly.

**Hope you like it xo **


	7. Day 6, Is that our love fern?

**Day 6, Is that our love fern? **

* * *

><p>There was two more hours until Brax's boys night started and Charlie had come up with a plan that would defiantly send Brax over the edge. She would finally be free of him. She didn't know if she was secretly happy that she would no longer be with him or if she was sad because she really did enjoy spending time with him. Whether Charlie wanted to accept it or not she was secretly happy that she wasn't going to be with him anymore because that meant she wouldn't fall even harder for him.<p>

Charlie's thoughts were interrupted by her buzzing phone. She looked at the caller ID. It was Bianca.

Charlie: Good Afternoon!  
>Bianca: SOS. I don't have any fun anymore! Can you please meet me at Angelo's tonight for a couple of drinks?<br>Charlie: B! I already told you I'm going to Brax's boy's night.  
>Bianca: You even said it yourself that you didn't want to go.<br>Charlie: But that was after I thought about it. I mean tonight I'll finally be free of Brax and we can celebrate tomorrow.  
>Bianca: No it's fine; you go to Brax BOY'S night. Just leave your best friend to solve her own problems.<br>Charlie: I'm sorry Bianca! I'll make it up to you.

Bianca ended the phone call. Charlie felt really guilty. She knew if she just had a bad break-up Bianca would drop all her things and help.

Charlie's feelings got the better of her and she dialled Bianca's phone number.

Bianca: Yes?  
>Charlie: Start getting ready, I'll be over in 1 hour.<br>Bianca: Thank you! Thank you! You're the bestest best friend ever!

Charlie felt a little better. Hopefully she could leave earlier and still make her big entrance on Brax's boy's night.

She opened her wardrobe up and started looking through the assortment of dresses. She had to play her cards right tonight and pick a dress every guy would love her in because when she got to Brax's house she wanted every one of his mates drooling over her.

Charlie picked out a black chiffon dress. She matched with a pair of deep purple heels and purple accessories. Her hair was loosely curled and fell around her shoulders.

_Bianca's house _

Charlie knocked on the door and walked inside.

"Hi Darla" Irene greeted Charlie.

"Hey Irene, how's everything?" She asked politely.

"Everything's going alright" Irene replied.

Bianca walked down the stairs. She was wearing a red dress, and boy did she look good. Her hair was loosely put into a messy bun and she just looked gorgeous.

Charlie let out a little wolf whistle. "Let's get this party started"

Bianca walked over and gave Charlie a quick hug. "Thanks again for this, it means a lot"

"You're welcome"

_At Angelo's _

Bianca and Charlie took a seat at the bar. The current owner had an open night; there was great music and a lot of people.

"What can I get you ladies?" The bartender asked.

"We will have tequila shot each please" Charlie said.

"Coming up"

Bianca faced Charlie. "Why do our love lives have to suck so much?"

"It beats me, I always thought I would be married and had kids by now but look at me" Charlie said.

"But you do have a child"

"I know I have Ruby but it's not the same, I missed out on half her life and I never had anyone to help me when I did accept her as my child."

"That's like me and Liam! I always thought we'd get married but I guess it was never meant to be"

A few hours later Bianca had found a man and left Charlie by herself at Angelo's. She checked her watch, it was still only 9 30. She stumbled off her stool and made her way to Brax's house.

Charlie knocked quite harshly at the front door of the Braxton house. She could hear the boys yelling and being rowdy. After a few moments the door flung open.

"Hello" Charlie slurred. She stepped towards the door. "I didn't know you lived here" She closely studied Sam's face.

"Brax, Your Mrs is here" He said annoyed.

"F-Y-I" Charlie said loudly. "I'm not his Mrs"

"Hey Charlie, What are you doing here?" Brax asked.

"I've come to see you and Princess Sophia" She smiled stepping closer to him and throwing herself on him.

"Uhhmm, remember we talked about this, no princess Sophia business" he said.

She let out a little giggle. "Do you have a drink I'm thirsty." She barged past the two boys and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hello Boys" She said flirtatiously.

"Charlie, I think you should go home you're drunk"

"Don't be silly. Now are you going to introduce me to your mates?"

"Oh okay" Brax stammered. "That's Peewee, Gordo, Sam, Johnno, you know Heath and Casey" He pointed to all the boys.

"Braxy Boo Boo!" Charlie said excitedly. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him, not letting him pull away. She could here all the boys in the background cheering and yelling 'get her Brax'.

He pulled away eventually. "Have you been drinking?" he asked.

"Maybe" She winked. "But I'm not here for questions" she jumped off his waist. "I wanted to see if Princess Sophia could come out and play?"

Brax's face flushed red. All the boys caught on what she was referring to. "We talked about this Charlie, no more Princess Sophia business."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Isn't it cute how he gets embarrassed about this Sam?" she asked Sam.

Sam was beside himself. He couldn't control his laughter. "Hey mate, maybe skip the next round and uh let Charlie have some fun" He gave Brax a pat on the back.

"Perfect" She chimed. She grabbed Brax's hand and led him to his bedroom.

"How about I still play and Charlie can watch a movie while she waits for me" Brax chuckled. He hardly ever was at Boys night anymore. He was always taking care of business. All Brax wanted to do tonight was have a few beers and enjoy the company.

"I have an idea, I'll make snacks" Charlie grinned. She kicked off her heels and walked to the kitchen.

The boys were all seated around the poker table. "So Brax, Enjoying the company of Charlie?" Heath asked smugly.

"I take it by day… One day she's clingy and needy, the next day she names my manhood something ridiculous and decorates my room in pink things!"

"Sounds like a whole lot of fun" Sam laughed.

"She's like a one woman circus" Brax added.

"WHAT?" Charlie exclaimed. Brax turned around and stared at Charlie. He was speechless. "A woman circus Brax? Is that how you see me? Would you like me to get on my unicycle and do a couple of flips for you?"

"Oooooh" Heath sounded.

"Shut up Heath! Charlie, babe it's not what I meant."

"What did you mean by It Brax? I'm a crazy lady?"

"No it's not that-"Before he could argue his case, he was interrupted by Charlie.

"Is that out love fern?" Charlie said disgustedly, she pointed at a dead shrivelled plant. "You let our love fern die? How could you Brax?" She started take fake cry.

"I'm sorry" was all Brax could manage to say.

"That's it" Charlie picked up her things and grabbed the love fern. "Goodbye Brax"

All the boys looked on amazed at what they just witnessed. "I win!" Heath said.

"You haven't yet buddy! I'm going to get her back"

All the boys sat in silence for a while. "Couples retreat!" Sam said.

"What? A couples of retreat?"

"Yea! My old man took my ma… to a beach up the coast for a couple of days and they had therapy and everything!"

"Perfect Idea" Brax said. He quickly grabbed his keys and headed out towards the door.

Charlie was stumbling along the side of the road. She couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

"Charlie" She heard Brax's voice behind her.

She turned around and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Couples retreat. I want you. I want us" He smiled.

"Like as in couple therapy?" She asked.

"Yes! I want to make it up to you. I want out love fern to come back to life"

"Really?"

"Yes! I want you"

"Alright, we leave tomorrow, I know someone in the business… Pack tonight, we're heading up the coast"

"Thankyou Charlie you won't regret this." He said. He pulled her in for a kiss but she turned her face and got her cheek.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY LET ME KNOW!


	8. Day 7, A Pathological Flirt

**Day 7, A Pathological Flirt**

* * *

><p>"Please April!" Charlie pleaded.<p>

"No, Charlie I don't think it's the right thing to do. If you want to get rid of him just tell him!" April responded.

"I try and try but it doesn't work! It's just one day… and you can have as much money as you want to charge!"

"Why is my little sister charging as much as she wants?" Bianca said. She had just arrived home to see Charlie and April in the lounge room at Irene's house arguing.

"B, you know yesterday when you left Angelo's?"

"Yea?" Bianca said.

"Well, I went to Brax's last night and I must have done some things… I can't remember because I was blind drunk and we had massive fight and I thought I was finally free but it turns out I wasn't because he suggested a couples retreat."

"Sweet! Take it… it means a free holiday but why does this have anything to do with April?"

"Instead of jetting off somewhere I want April to pretend to be a shrink and help me"

"But I don't want to do it" April piped in.

"April! Why wouldn't you want to do it? It would be so much fun" Bianca chimed.

"I told her she could have as much money as she wanted… Brax will pay" Charlie replied.

"Fine, I'll do it. What are the details?" April asked.

"Meet at my place round 2:30pm and you say the price when he gets there! Make sure you disguise yourself, just in case he has seen you around town!"

"Okay, I'll be there"

"Thank you so much April" Charlie hugged April. "I better get going… Bye"

Charlie left the house and headed towards the beach. She found a nice secluded spot and dialled Brax's number.

Brax: Hello my lovely lady!  
>Charlie: Hi Brax, I've been thinking, I know this really good couples therapist we could visit.<br>Brax: Yea? Where abouts? I hope it's up the coast…  
>Charlie: No she is here, in Summer Bay. Great price and she really knows how to deal with this.<br>Brax: Alright then…  
>Charlie: Good, Come to my house at 2pm<br>Brax: What, we're doing it today?  
>Charlie: If we want this situation fixed we have to do it today.<br>Brax: Bye!  
>Charlie: Bye Braxy Boo Boo!<p>

_2pm_

Brax rocked up to Charlie's house at 2pm. He was wearing dress jeans a black buttoned up shirt. He hoped he looked alright. Never in his 30 years of living did he think he would be going to 'couples therapy'. Never did he think he could actually picture himself being with a girl for a while. But Charlie seemed to change his outlook on things in life.

He knocked out the door and let himself in. He saw Charlie dressed in a casual cream dress.

"Come on in Brax" Charlie smiled warmly.

"Hi, I am Brax" Brax stuck out his hand for the shrink to shake.

"Hi, I am June Berry" April smiled. "So first of all how would you like to pay for this session?"

Charlie looked from April to Brax. "Uh how much is it?"

"This session is 300 dollars."

Brax was shocked, if he knew how much this would of cost he wouldn't of done it. "Um Cash alright?"

"Yes that's fine" April accepted the money. "So tell me, how long have you been seeing each other?"

Brax and Charlie both looked at each other. "Seven days" Charlie smiled

"Seven days… interesting" April jotted down a few notes.

"Is that uh too early to be seeing a therapist?"

April went to say something but was interrupted by Charlie. "Honey, its seven days, its fine"

"It's been a week" Brax snapped.

"See what I mean Dr Berry… Just snaps for no reason "

"Mmm okay, how are things between you sexually?" April asked.

"Well, umm" Brax stammered.

"What he means to say is it that when we first started going out it was good but lately not so much"

"Right"

"I wouldn't have a problem if you didn't name my manhood Princess Sophia"

"I see" April nodded.

"Well I thought it was a beautiful name" Charlie defended herself. "Besides I don't think it's that, you have a 'problem'"

"I don't have a problem…"

"Yes Brax, I think you do"

"I don't have a problem…" Brax used a more aggressive tone

"Okay you too! Calm down! Brax, I think you have a lot of anger built up inside you"

"RAGE-A-HOLIC" Charlie said loudly.

"I'm not a rage-a-holic." Brax said louder.

April sighed heavily. "Now Brax, take a deep breath for me" Brax did so. "Thank you. Now come here" April signalled for Brax's hand. She held his hand. "I've seen many people like this, and I've experienced many different situations"

"Have you?" Brax winked.

"Ah Excuse me, would you two like a room? Brax you're hitting on our shrink!"

"I'm not hitting on her" Brax defended.

"You're a pathological flirt!"

"Charlie, I'm not a flirt and I certainly don't need another woman, you have enough personalities to keep me occupied!"

"That's hurtful!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Brax, are you ashamed of Charlie?" April asked.

"No"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

"He didn't even invite me over last night, but he decided all of his mates would go over" Charlie sobbed.

"Well, What I think you two need is a holiday, go up the coast for a couple of days… Get to know each other more." April stated.

Charlie gave April a very disapproving look but Brax seem to like the idea. "I think that'd be good! I have a house up the coast we could stay"

"Seems good Honey!" Charlie said.

"Thank you for helping us today" Brax smiled.

Brax and April soon left. Charlie was left on the couch. She never thought it would get this bad. She had hoped by the second day he would of just left but no he was persistent. The next couple of days were going to be tough. On the plus side Charlie had hoped that just maybe she might get the information she needed.

**Sorry it was only a small update! I hope to update a couple of times before xmas! xo please review let me know what you think **

**Much love xo**


End file.
